Domino Effect
by MistyxKisame
Summary: While looking into a report by the citizens of Daten City, they find another angel by the name of Domino. Stocking becomes fast friend with the blonde angel, but Panty's not that big of a fan of her. Is she more than she seems or is Panty just being paranoid and even a bit jealous of her sister's new friend?


First chapter written with XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX.

 **Bold is XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX**

Regular is mine.

* * *

 **Some random day in Daten city.**

 **"Yo. Angels! You're both needed! Apparently people have been complaining that a bird wearing sneakers is flying around in the city!" Garter Belt shouted waking them up as Stocking was in a sugar coma and Panty was in some weird sex dream.**

"Damn it, Garterbelt!" said Panty. "Nobody cares."

Panty had been having a wonderful dream full of all the things she loved, revolving around sex of course, only be interrupted by Garterbelt's yelling. As much as she would love to ignore him, she wasn't given a choice. Last time she had pretended like she didn't hear him, he'd dumped a pail of ice cold water on her.

 **"Come on Panty. Let's get up. We might get bonus heaven coins out of this." Stocking pulled Panty up and grunted as she finished the rest of her slice of cake.**

 **"What kind of bird wears sneakers anyway?" Panty asked.**

"Dunno. I wonder if they're some kind of super sneakers or something." said Stocking. "Either way, pretty stupid to me. Why not a zebra or a lion or something?"

 **Panty shrugged and mindlessly tossed chuck as he was being annoying.**

 **"Lets go check this shit out. " she rolled her eyes.**

 **They were out in Daten City and looking up. Still no sign of a bird with sneakers.**

 **"There!" Stocking shouted and pointed as the bird flew away from them and to a large park.**

 **When Panty and Stocking got to the park,they twitched their eyebrows as they saw a teenage girl with blond hair and green eyes. She had bird wings molded into her back.**

 **"Hey, what's your names?" she asked staring at them from the tree she was perched on.**

 **"What the fuck is this?" Panty said.**

"You wouldn't happen to have seen some freakish bird with shoes, have you?" asked Stocking.

 **"Freak bird with shoes? Oh right they were referring to me. Angels. Right?"**

 **"Is it that obvious?" Panty asked.**

 **The bird lady shrugged. "Yeah"**

 **She jumped down off of her tree. "Domino by the way. And you are?"**

"I'm Panty and this is my fat ass sister, Stocking." said Panty.

"Fat ass? Who are you calling a fat ass, you whore?!" snapped the goth angel glaring at her. "You're one to be talking, Miss Cocksucker!"

 **Domino nodded. "Riiiight" she said. "Who called you to me anyway? A priest or something?"**

 **"Or something" Panty repeated. "Look we need to get you back to our place so garter will get off our asses and realize you're not a threat"**

 **Domino nodded. "Yeah sure, okay" she narrowed her eyes at her but didn't say anything.**

The three got into the car and made their way back to the church.

 **When they got back, Garter eyed the girl.**

 **"This is the one causing all that trouble?" He asked.**

 **"Yo, why are you so surprised old man?" Domino asked back.**

Stocking and Panty snickered. He looked at the two of them. "Shut up, back there."

Garter turned back to her. "Listen you rat brat with wings, we've been asked to deal with you. We can't have you just shitting all over the place and causing chaos!"

"Sounds like Panty during burrito night." Stocking snickered.

"I do not!" She said blushing. "Your the one that put laxatives in mine!"

 **"Alright alright first off, I wasn't doing anything wrong you damn bitch, I was just flying around so yeah. Can you just shut up?" she said. "Seriously, you'd do the whole world a favor."**

"So we got another one with a mouth on her. Lucky me." said the priest with sarcasm. "Look I don't know why the hell these two idiots..."

"Hey!" The angels said in unison.

"...brought you here, but I can't say I don't care. If you are telling the truth, then why the hell are people reporting to me about you? You must be doing something besides flying."

 **"Give them something to complain about. Who knows, I might be a damn terrist that likes to drop bams."**

 **"You mean bombs" Stocking said.**

 **"No no, I mean bams." I said simply.**

"Can we go now? I mean she wasn't doing shit when we found her." Panty said. "Well besides sitting in a tree."

"Planning on shitting on someone perhaps."

"Oh boy. Just let the girl shit then!" said Panty.

 **"Yeah old man, when you gotta go, you gotta go" Domino laughs and Garterbelt facepalms.**

 **"Nah. I think this ere' angel needs to earn her way back to heaven as well.**

 **"Did you just fucking say what I think you said?" Panty rolled her eyes.**

 **"Yup, according to this reader, she's an angel, granted a weird one but still an angel"**

"In that case, she not sharin' our heaven coins!" Stocking said as she ate some of her pudding. "She can get her own."

 **"Yo! Who said I wanted to get any? I just wanna one up Panty in cussing" She said and smirked over at Panty.**

"Excuse while I try to give a fuck." He rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I've got things to do. Panty and Stocking, go show her around Daten City and try not to fuck anything else up."

"No promises." said Panty.

 **"Don't worry old man! If we break anything we can always blame Chuck!" Stocking laughed and we all left to Daten.**

The first stop was Stocking's favorite cake place. Panty groaned as her sister eagerly eyeballed the cakes there. "We're supposed to be showing her around, not fattening her up!"

"Well excuse me if we aren't showing her 300 ways to get a disease and/or pregnant!" Stocking snapped at her sister. "Now shut up and let me look!"

 **Domino snorted. "Chocolate cake with chocolate filling, chocolate filling, and chocolate icecream!" Domino beamed.**

 **"Ugh, sounds like a heart attack" Panty muttered.**

 **"You sound like a heart attack bitch" Domino pointed at her.**

"You tell her!" said Stocking.

"What the fuck ever! See if I care when you two fall over and die from eating all this sugary shit!" said Panty.

 **"Oh give me a break, we're damn angels, we're immortal for fuck's sake," Domino muttered and payed for the cake with her own money.**

"Don't mind her. She's just stupid." said Stocking as she was still looking over the variety of cakes on display. There were so many cakes to choose from. Panty sighed loudly.

"Oh my god, HURRY UP!" said Panty impatiently. "Just buy one of each and have 'em shipped home for fuck's sake!"

"I can't, so don't rush me, idiot!" said Stocking glaring at her. "Fine if it'll shut you mouth, I'll get this one."

Stocking picked out a strawberry shortcake and paid for it.

 **I laughed. "Do you always fight like this? I'm surprised you can live together. "**

 **"Hey, if you're an angel, where's the priest that's looking after you?" Stocking asked.**

 **"Oh apparently I was too much for him to handle so he gave up" Domino grinned.**

"Really?" Panty raised a brow at this. "You must have put him through some shit."

"No matter what we do, Garter never gives up on us. Kinda cheesy, but that's Garterbelt for ya." said Stocking. "To be honest, I'm kinda glad he's still around."

"Only because he's a great cook." said Panty.

"That I agree with you on." said Stocking.

 **Domino snorted. "Well what ever I guess huh?" She said. She was bored now. "I'm bored, where are all the monsters and stuff?" She asked.**

"How the fuck should we know?" said Panty hitting a random hobo in the street. "Garter's the one who knows. He just calls us when we're not home and then we go get 'em. Hey, wanna see something funny?"

 **"sure?" she asked.**

 **"Oh no" Stocking muttered.**

Panty made a U-turn and drove to Daten High. Stocking groaned, knowing where this was going. She tried convincing Panty not to, but the older angel ignored her. She arrived at the school and drove behind it to where the nerds hung out in a tent. She blew her horn, grinning as she did so.

"Come on, Panty. The last time..."

"That was last time. Just shut up and relax, alright?" said Panty as she got out and looked in the trunk for a microphone.

"Get ready to jump out of the car." Stocking whispered to Domino.

 **I nodded and tucked in my wings to tuck and roll.**

Panty came back wearing a bikini top and bottom and stood up in the seat as the nerds came out of the tent. "Hey we're trying to..."

"Shut up, Barbara!" said one of the male nerds cutting her off. "C-can we help you Panty?"

"Which of you lucky guys want to fuck me and my almost as sexy companions in a glorious foursome?"said Panty grinning at the gang of nerds all of whom were starting her drooling while Barbara and many of the few girls there were glaring at her.

 **"Hey! Who the fuck said I wanted a part in this?!" Domino shouted and glared at her.**

"Nobody wants to have sex with you!" said Barbara.

"Speak for yourself!" said one of the nerds and the others nodded in agreement.

"I dunno." said one of the other nerds. "Last time..."

"Well here's something that didn't happen last time!" Panty turned around and pulled down her bikini bottom. The nerds hollered, loving it.

Stocking groaned. "Did I forget to mention to haul ass as fast as you can? If I did, prepare to do so and head to the comic book shop. They'll never expect us in there."

Panty told her sister to shut up before turning back to the nerds. "You know the rules. If you can keep up with our car, you get to fuck. Whoever can catch us gets to fuck us! You all ready!"

"YES!" said all the boys eagerly.

Panty sat down and pulled off with sex hungry nerds behind her. Panty was having the time of her life watching them trying to run after see-through. Every now and then she'd shake her ass at them or show her boobs at them. She was having the time of her life while Stocking prepared to jump.

 **"Forget this shit, I'm out of here, wanna go Stocking?" I asked spreading my wings to jump out the window and take her with me if need be.**

Stocking opened up her mouth when she noticed one of the nerds come up to the car and reached down underneath it. "I was about to jump, but fuck that. Fly me outta here, but fly high enough so we can keep an eye on Panty. I have a feeling shit's about to go down and I wanna record said shit on my phone.

 **I snorted. "No problem!" I said and took her out to the sky but not too high. She was easy to lift.**

Panty saw the nerd and started to speed up when she saw he was slowing down. Why was he slowing down? Then she found out why. The bastard had attached a hook to her car! She started to turn and tell Stocking and Domino to unhook it but found them gone. She started to crawl back when she found herself being pulled back at max speed. Panty screamed in horror at she started heading backwards to the nerds who were drooling and wiping their nosebleeds. Stocking was laughing her ass off at Panty's facial expression and begging for them to help her out.

 **I laughed. "Freakin dumbass" I muttered and Stocking grinned.**

 **"You said it" She said.**

 **I watched as Panty struggled from down below.**

 **"We're gonna get it when we get home aren't we?" I asked.**

 **She nodded. "Yup."**

Stocking felt her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"You three haven't destroyed anything yet, have you?" asked Garter.

"No, but Panty just got captured by a bunch of nerds." said Stocking.

"Serves her right. Send me the footage so I can make fun of her later. I told her she'd get it one day by messin' with those people."

"That's what I said. She's gonna be pissed when she gets home." said Stocking.

"True. I'll check in later." he hung up.

Stocking turned to Domino. "What do you want to do now?"

 **I smiled. "Cake? We can try the death by chocolate I was talking about" I said.**

"You had me at cake!" said Stocking grinning.

Before they could go somewhere and get some cake (as their purchased cakes had been in the trunk of the car), Garterbelt called.

"You're interrupting cake time!"

"There won't be if you don't shut up and listen!" said Garter. "There's a ghost eating up all the sweets in the city. Get your ass over there and handle it. It was last seen near that chocolate emporium we went to last week. Also if it helps you get up faster, it completely destroyed that cakes shop you love so much!"

"BASTARD!" yelled Stocking. "On our way!"

 **Stocking explained and I grinned. "Yay!" i grinned. "Ghosts!**

 **When we got there blah blah blah.**

 **"Repent motherfucker!"**

 **"Watch this" i grinned and took my socks off that turned into two throwing knives. I shot them both at the sweet eating monster.**

Stocking finished it off by angrily slicing up the creature. It exploded and they were rewarded with 4 heaven coins. "Now to go celebrate. Luckily it didn't make it to Pete's Sweets yet. Let's go."

 **I snorted and nodded. "Yo half those coins are mine bitch" I punched her arm lightly after putting my socks on.**

"Oh right. My bad!" Stocking handed her two of the coins. "Nice work out there by the way."

 **I laughed. "I was kidding but I'll take em' none the less. Thanks. Yo. I didn't wanna say this around the sex addict but is it weird I'm a vergin?"**

"Of course not." said Stocking. "Not everyone has to be a slut like Panty. Good thing you didn't say it around her. She would've tried getting you to be like her!"

 **I snorted. "Yeah. Like I'd wanna do that" I muttered the last part. "There it is!" i pointed to Pete's sweets.**

Stocking eagerly looked over the menu, glad Panty wasn't around to bitch and moan about her taking her time ordering. Speaking of her, she was calling the younger angel but Stocking ignored her call.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. The third time Panty called, I answered the call.

"Stocking! You and that bitch left me here!"

"This aint the bitch it's the bitch's pimp, what the fuck do you want?" i asked grinning as I disguised my voice. Stocking snickered quietly.

"How dare you bitches leave me with those freaks!?" She yelled. "I'm out here buck naked after I snuck out after I gave that asshole a BJ. I HEAR YOU LAUGHING YOU WHORE!"

 **"Panty Honey, it's your idea "I said in my normal voice. "You need to sell for your mistakes sweetheart" I giggled my mouth full of cake.**

"You fucking bitch! Oh shit! I'll see you fuckers at home! Prepare for war!" She whispered angrily into the phone before hanging up.

 **I stared at Stocking and she busted out laughing.**

 **"What does prepare for war mean?" i asked a bit scared.**

"Nothing you need to worry about." said Stocking taking a bite of her cake. "Knowing her she'll just try hiding my stockings or something minor. Besides she'll probably find some loser to fuck and forget about the whole thing."

 **I snorted.**

Stocking and Domino finished up their desserts and headed to the mall.

 **I yawned. "Eating cake makes me sleepy. Hey if we're angels, and pretty much immortal,how come we get hungry and stuff?" i asked.**

"I don't know about you, but I don't question it." said Stocking. "I like eating."

 **I nodded and laughed a bit. "Weird" I said.**

 **We ended up getting home and Panty was out drunk on the couch. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "She seems almost peaceful when she's not running her mouth" i mused.**

"Looks like she won't be up for some time." observed Stocking. "Good. I wonder what else happened with those nerds. Whatever it was she deserved it."

 **I snorted. "Damn straight" i collapsed on thr floor and went to sleep after that.**

The next morning, Stocking and Domino went downstairs for breakfast. They had barely started when Panty came downstairs with an obvious hangover. Stocking giggled.

 **I giggled and handed her a cure for a hangover. Panty grumbles. "Thanks." she said.**

 **"Holy shit,it's grateful" i laughed.**

 **"Fuck you" she mutters.** **I giggled.**

 **"You and your fuck buddy must have had a great time eating cake huh?"**

 **"Yes ma'am" i laughed.**

"Good...because I sure as fuck didn't have a good time last night." said Panty. "I thought alcohol would help and it did so until Garterbelt reminded me. Those bastards are dead." She then turned to Stocking. "Oh and thanks for leaving me, your own sister, behind."

"You'll live." her sister shrugged at her. Panty glared at her before dismissing her with a wave of her hand.

"You'd better be glad I have a scheduled fucking to get to." she walked off. See you later losers."


End file.
